


In Our Weakest Moments

by Illegallyblonde



Category: Pixelberry, PlayChoices, The Freshman & The Sophomore (Visual Novels)
Genre: A Rewrite of my first fanfic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegallyblonde/pseuds/Illegallyblonde
Summary: When Juliet has a rough day, and it leads to an even rougher night, things with her not so boyfriend may have been damaged.But he was there for her, even when things were going from bad to worse for her.





	In Our Weakest Moments

**Author's Note:**

> A Rewrite of My First fanfic, A HeartWarming Embrace.
> 
> Notes:  
> -Takes Place After the Concert Book 3 Chapter 12.Instead of the Main Character staying over at Becca`s, she goes back to her place.

It was probably one of the worst days of Juliet's life.The day had started out so well, but by the end of the day, it had turned to shit.Her classes were a breeze, she passed her calculus test, she was making great progress on her book and to top it all off she was going to hang out with all of her friends at Kaitlyn’s concert tonight.Juliet felt like today was going to be a good day.

But as luck would have it, her day soon became terrible.James had totally ignored her when they skyped, then Chris had completely forgotten about their plans to hang out.Abbie and Kaitlyn were still not talking to each other, leading to the point where Abbie was going to skip the concert.On her way back to their suite, She ripped her favorite bag thus spilling most of her stuff onto the floor.Then there was the fact that she had stepped in gum, getting the sticky mess on her nice shoes.It seemed like the world was out to get her that day with the way her luck had been.But Bad day aside, Juliet had the concert to look forward to.Kaitlyn seemed so excited to have her first real gig with her new band, and even more excited that all of her friends were going to be there to support her.Plus Zig was going to be there too, which made Juliet smile.They hadn`t been able to see each other since they watched Baby Rico.Being With Zig made her heart flutter, and she couldn't wait to see him again.This concert was going to be great.

She should've known things wouldn't turn around for her.Something seemed off the moment they stepped into the concert venue.But her feelings aside, Juliet and her friends were all there to support Kaitlyn and her band.Looking at her up on stage, she looked so happy.Even though the music wasn't her favorite, Juliet enjoyed the time out with her friends.It Distracted her from the feeling that something wasn't quite right.Something had gone wrong and the concert turned out into a brawl with fists flying and things being thrown around.

The night ended with Kaitlyn taking her anger out on Juliet, blaming her for the concert gone bad- for everything that had gone wrong.Both were angry at each other, and the end result of their argument had ended up with Kaitlyn calling off their friendship and storming off.Juliet was hurt, but she was also furious.All she had done was come out to support her friend and got blamed for something that was out of her hands.Not once did Kaitlyn bother to ask her if she was okay, or if she had gotten hurt.Still reeling from Kaitlyn’s accusing words, Juliet had lashed out at Zig.He didn't deserve any of her anger, and she knew that, but at that moment she was looking for an outlet.Zig just happened to be there at the wrong time.Because of her misguided anger, her budding relationship had wilted.Once it fell quiet, the anger had all but left her body.What was left was the hurt she had felt, and the sting of unshed tears.Even though she had some of her friends worrying about her, Juliet wanted nothing more than to be alone.Filled with dread, she left her caring friends behind.

It had seemed that tonight wasn't nice to someone else too.Seeing Becca in the same state she was, both of them ready to wave the white flag, proved how horrible the world could be.The two girls had found solace in someone unexpected, the two both dealing with personal problems that led them here.Both of them were enemies, but right now they were a distraction from the troubles plaguing them.It seemed like one thing was going good for them for once.It was an odd but good way to end the other wise horrible night. 

Juliet had caught the last train that was heading back to Hartfeld.That left her alone for 45 minutes with her mind running the nights events on replay.Lately, everyone was so separated.James was in L.A working on his movie, Chris was working hard as Student Body President, and Kaitlyn was busy practicing with her band.While she loved her friends dearly, they all seemed to have forgotten their other friends.But Juliet had Zack, Tyler, and Abbie also.Even if Zack was trying his hardest to make his long-distance relationship with Brandon work, Tyler busy with his gaming club and school work, and Abbie always painting, they were her friends.They were there for each other even if the other half of their group wasn`t.Her heart still hurt, knowing that three of their friends weren't able to make time for them in their new busy schedules.Everyone had gone their separate ways, not seeming to look back at those they left behind. With her eyes misty, Juliet got off the train and began the short walk back to her suite, wanting to do nothing but hide away in her room.Her stupid brain convinced her that her friends hated her and it was her own fault.Juliet kept her head down as she walked down the path, tugging her jacket closer to her body.Maybe it was her fault.She had gotten mad at her friends, angry at the way they had been acting lately.Maybe she was being nosy, poking her head into other peoples lives, and this was the result of it.This whole thing was a huge mess, a mess that could have been avoided if Juliet hadn`t meddled in on her friend's lives.Juliet had learned her lesson, but she hoped it wasn`t too late to fix her friendships with everyone.But for now, Juliet just wanted to go and hide from the world for a while

She has zoned out the entire walk back to her place, her mind busy with her thoughts.Before she knew it she was walking down the familiar path back to her building.As she got closer to the entrance, she noticed that someone was sitting on the front steps.

It was Zig

Juliet knew it was him from the identifiable brown hair and black leather jacket he had on.She couldn`t see his face from her spot, but she was sure it was him.Butterflies filled her stomach just at the sight of him sitting there.Juliet stood there, frozen and unsure of what to do.The Last time she had seen him was when they were angry at each other, and then he stormed off.But now he is here and waiting for her. Zig had looked up when he had heard footsteps, and they both had locked eyes.Juliet weakly smiled at him, not really knowing just what to say.But before she had managed to wrap her mind around words to say to him, Zig had got up from his seat and closed the distance between them to wrap her in a hug.He kissed her head with his arms around her, hers following suite to wrap around his body.Oh, how she loved being wrapped in his arms.It was a feeling she would never forget.The couple stood like that for a good 5 minutes before separating.Juliet moved her arms to wrap around his shoulders, while his moved to hold her waist.

”I`m really sorry for everything I said to you.I was just angry at Kaitlyn and was looking for an outlet.You were just trying to be nice and I was being a terrible person to you,”She told him all the things that she had been wanting to say since their fight.He tilted her head up to meet his eyes, and a small smile grew on his face.

“Hey, I`m sorry for overreacting tonight.We both did and said things in the heat of the moment that we regret.”Zig pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her back into his arms.Juliet wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes.With her face pressed against the cool leather of his jacket, she knew that in this moment she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

“Thank you, Zig.”

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
